Krummy Situation
by Invaderk
Summary: [RHr] Even if he practices, Ron's words always come out the wrong way. Luckily for him, Hermione understands him better than most.


A/N: I think a little Ron/Hermione is in order, no?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Krummy Situation**

"But Hermione!"

"No, Ron!"

Ron gave an exasperated sigh and picked up his pace in order to follow Hermione outside the Burrow. Her pace being as practiced and quick as it was, what with her having been best friends with long-legged men, Ron was forced to jog slightly to catch up with her as she began in the direction of the lake. He rolled his eyes – sometimes Hermione was so unreasonable. In his chase he almost tripped over a plastic chair that had been set up for the wedding that was to occur the next day.

"But Hermione, can't you just listen to me?" Ron whined as his stride matched hers. "You can't do this."

She refused to look at him. Her brown eyes stared forward, determined not to look at the gangly redhead that ogled her. However, she had heard what he'd said, and she was listening, and Ron knew it. She gave a dignified sniff.

"And why not, Ron?"

"Because," he jumped in front of her and she stopped abruptly, her eyes meeting his and a swimming sensation rising in his stomach, "Because I don't want you to."

Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance, a strand of hair coming lose from her haphazard bun and framing her face. Ron placed his hands on her shoulders gently and stared back at her. Surely his resolution was stronger than hers just now, it _had_ to be. He had bloody _practiced_ for this.

Hermione looked past Ron and towards the lake. "_Why_ don't you want me to, Ron?"

He almost let go of her shoulders then; she was humoring him, for crying out loud! She sounded like she was just trying to get him to leave her alone. Well, he thought, she was surely in for a surprise.

"Because I don't want him to take advantage of you, Hermione," said Ron.

This caught Hermione's attention. She looked at him now, attentive and slightly doubtful-looking.

"It's just a dance or two, Ron," Hermione said slightly hesitantly, "Krum would _never_ take advantage of me – he knows my limits." Ron scoffed inwardly – so Krum was all-knowing now, was he? Who was to say that he, Ron, didn't know Hermione's boundaries? Who had made up that bloody assumption, anyway? "Krum and I dated ages ago and –" Hermione cut off and stared at Ron through slightly narrowed eyes. "You're just _jealous_, aren't you?"

Her voice was like acid and made him wince. "No!" he countered a little too quickly. "I'm not jealous of you and _Vicky_."

Hermione growled again and rolled her eyes, pivoting sideways and strolling past Ron. Ron made to grab her but missed, and she was off again in the direction of the lake. Frustration welled up inside him then, and he thought that, perhaps, the truth was in order – or a large part of it, at least.

"You're right," he called lamely, holding up his arms and dropping them to his sides. "I'm bloody jealous of you and bloody Viktor Krum. Bloody famous, bloody rich, bloody damn Viktor Krum." Hermione stopped. "I expect he's asked if you want to see his broomstick, then?" Hermione turned around, but Ron didn't stop. "You know, he's not talking about his Firebolt –"

"_Ron_!" Hermione gaped and strode forward a step. "Ron, Krum _never_ –"

"Oh right," Ron replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes exaggeratedly, "He asked if you wanted to see his _Firebolt_. Same difference."

To Ron's utmost surprise, Hermione threw her head back and howled with laughter. Ron watched in astonishment as she laughed and laughed until tears of mirth poured form her eyes and she grabbed at her ribs. He scowled.

"It's not funny!"

As Hermione struggled to regain her composure, she wiped a tear from her eye and looked at Ron pointedly.

"No," Hermione replied, still chuckling, "Of course not, Ron. It's not funny."

"Then why are you laughing?"

Hermione calmed herself and strode swiftly back to where Ron stood, looking positively baffled.

"Why Ron," she said, her voice becoming taunting and smooth. He couldn't help but notice that her eyes were twinkling and her smile was, well, he couldn't think of a word for it. "Ron," she continued, a small laugh escaping her lips, "Do you take me to be some sort of… _scarlet woman_?"

Ron wondered just how red his ears turned then. He scoffed and turned his back to her mockingly, and she laughed.

"So, Ron, what are you going to do now?" her voice turned suddenly nervous.

He turned back around and stared down at her through blue eyes, and somehow his hand found hers and grasped it in his.

"Be my date?" he asked. It hadn't sounded professional or rehearsed or smooth or anything, but Hermione had understood. She had a way with understanding Ron.

"Of course," she replied happily, stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss before blushing scarlet. Ron grinned sheepishly and his ears burned again.

Hermione's smile faded slightly and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oops."

"What is it?"

She shifted and grinned guiltily.

"I already told Krum I would dance with him."

Ron put on a face of seriousness and pondered.

"Well," he said, winding an arm around Hermione's waist and pulling her closer to him. "It looks like you're in a bit of a… _Krummy_ situation."

Hermione laughed again and hugged him tightly.

"I hope you're better at dancing then you are at making jokes."

"Oh don't worry, I am."

-

_Fin._


End file.
